Lies
by Plain English
Summary: Danny's mom never wanted to think that any thing bad would ever happen to him, but she's forced to see that sometimes nightmares can become reality. When Danny starts coming home battered and bruised, it doesn’t take long for Maddie to blame the ghost boy
1. Thinking

Chapter 1

"Mom I'm fine." 

How many times had Danny said that to me? At first I believed him; I mean he _was_ a teenager. Changes are perfectly normal for someone his age, but something kept trying to tell me it was something more. 

He never wanted to be around me any more, he was always running off, and his grades were the lowest they've ever been! Danny was never a genius like Jazz, but still, this wasn't like him and I knew it; I just didn't want to admit that something was going on that Danny hadn't told me about. 

I had always been suspicious of something, but the night I went into his room after he had gone to sleep was when I knew something wasn't right.

When he was younger he wouldn't get into bed unless I was there to tuck him in. I always knew that those days would end, but I never dreamed that he would come home and try his hardest to avoid me. He even got Sam and Tucker to distract me.

At first I didn't realize anything but when Tucker asked about our ghost hunting equipment, I knew something was fishy. The second those two left, I went up to Danny's room to see what was going on. When I opened the door he was sound asleep, every thing seemed fine. That is, until he rolled over.

The last thing any mother wants to see is their baby hurt; can you even picture my horror that when he rolled over, his covers moved just enough for me to see a dark stain on his sheets and his leg gashed open. I could tell I only saw the lesser part of the damage. But even then just standing there felt like an eternity, my throat closed, tears blurred everything. It took me awhile to walk up to him to see just how badly he was hurt. 

I'm still not sure if that was a good decision. 

When I pulled back the covers, it was like a horror movie, he had a gash going from the back of his knee curving around his calf until it touched his ankle. It wouldn't have been as bad if a knife would have done it, but the fact that it was probably a mace, or something like it, made the injury a lot worse, and twenty times more horrific. I could tell that what ever beat him up wasn't playing around. 

My first thought was, "What did this to him?" I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I tried my hardest not to wake him up, he'd been through enough today. He didn't need to see me crying.

As I looked for more damage, I found that his leg was the worst of it, but it wasn't the last of it. He had scrapes and bruises everywhere, some were brand- new, while others were weeks old. 

I'm not sure how long I stood in Danny's room trying my best to bandage him up. My mind just kept trying to figure out how in the world he got all of this, I knew he wasn't a swan; but there is no way that he could get _all_ of this, just from falling. 

The more I thought of it, the more I noticed that ever since the accident in the lab, in stead of just being clumsy, it was more like he was trying to hide something. My mind wouldn't stop replaying all of the times that he came in late, and all I could think about was why he would disobey me and how much trouble he was in, instead of seeing the limp in his leg that he covered up almost flawlessly, or how you could just barely see a bruise form at the edge of his sleeve.

After I finished patching him up, I went down to the kitchen and when I finally turned on the lights I noticed that I had gotten Danny's blood on me. That made me want to start to cry all over again. 

After I had gotten another jumpsuit on I got some coffee in the desperate attempt to calm down. Every thing I had just seen didn't match up.

Danny was a good kid. 

_Good kids don't come home looking like they just came back from a war. _

Danny always loved to be around me.

_He waited until he thought I wasn't looking until he came through the front door._

After that thought ran through my mind it was like I blanked. I couldn't grasp the concept that my little boy didn't want me any more. It tore me to pieces.

Right then I looked over at our living room table and I noticed a picture of Danny and I in the park having a great time. Back then all that mattered was that I was there.

I tried to compare the happy, smiling boy in the picture to the secretive, moody teen upstairs. All I would come up with is that something was happening to him. 

The worst feeling though, was that I might be too late, and what ever was happening to my boy was out of my control, and all I could do is watch and _hope_ Danny could handle it. 

I didn't know a third of what I know now, but I still worry, I still come into his room and try my best to take care of his cuts without him noticing, though I'm pretty sure he assumes that Jazz is doing it; mostly because he and his sister have become very close. She even lies for him now, she used to be just as skeptical as I was, but then she started to get secretive too. Now all it takes is a glance from Danny and Jazz makes up a completely logical, believable _lie_. 

Part of me wants to march right up to Danny and Jazz and demand that they tell me exactly what is going on, but the other part is telling me that they are both smart kids, and Jazz would never keep a secret from me that she didn't have to. 

That thought scared me even more.

I know that they have a reason for what they do; they talk about it when they think that I'm not there or I'm not listening. Though I haven't got much out of what I hear, I do know that according to Jazz, if some one named Dan came into the picture, she'd tell Jack and I the "secret" if Danny didn't first.

When I herd that, I knew that this "Dan" person wasn't one to mess with, and if I heard correctly he was, "taken care of" by Danny. But there is a chance that he could get "out" if someone named Clock Work couldn't hold him.

My hope is that it will all just go away and Danny will be that bright, happy, playful boy that he used to be. But deep down I know that this is just the beginning. Danny has changed and it's not just puberty, this is something big.


	2. The Beginning

**Oh my gosh! Ya'll are the sweetest! I didn't think that any one would review! Much less add me to alerts and favs! Well I am going to get right to the second chapter, and just for those of you who were wondering, this is not a one shot, it will be a story with chapters. :D **

Chapter 2

"Sam you just don't understand the sophistication of meat!" Tucker declared. 

"Oh yes, because devouring the flesh of living animals is the pinnacle of sophistication!" Sam screamed.

"Guys! This is serious! I really think that my mom knows my secret!" Today had not gone well, Mr. Lancer decided to give a pop quiz on Hamlet and lets just say that I didn't get to read Hamlet. This is because a certain hunting obsessed ghost had gotten out of the ghost zone, and to make things better he brought his favorite "toy".

Sulkers' gadgets aren't usually a big deal; just dodge the large flying blades, but somehow he had gotten his hands on something like two mace heads tied together with a chain. Now normally this wouldn't be that hard to avoid, except that it had a "ghost child" tracker on it (which is something like a heat tracer), and the best part is that when it does make contact; you get 200 volts of electricity flowing through you. 

"Well dude, how do you know that she knows? I mean your mom is smart and all, but she doesn't look like she thinks any thing's up," uttered Tucker. 

"That's what I thought too Tuck, but last night my dad was grilling me about not doing my chores, and my mom came in and told him that I've been working really hard on a project for school." 

Well, she might have been confusing you and Jazz; she always has some type of project she's doing." interjected Sam

"That's what I thought too, until she looked at me." I didn't realize how lame that sounded until it was out of my mouth. 

"Umm Danny, most parents _**do**_ look at their kids every once and a while; mine look at me every morning and then tell me 'how adorable I would look in that pink skirt we got you last week.' uggh" Sam was one of my best friends but her parents seriously creep me out. 

"You didn't see this look; it was like she was begging me to tell her what was wrong. I almost said my secret right then." 

"But you didn't did you?" I swear the look on Tuckers face became dead serious.

"No, Jazz hauled me up stairs before I could even open my mouth. Which reminds me, I think my mom is the one that is patching me up every night too."

"But I thought you said that Jazz was doing that?" it looked like Sam was just as worried as I was.

"Yeh that's what I _thought_, but when I asked Jazz about it this morning she looked at me like I was crazy and said that she only patches me up when I go to her and ask for it. Then something really weird happened, when I looked up, my mom was almost as pale as…well, me. When I asked her what was wrong she just said, "Gotta go" and ran off." Just as that came out of my mouth there was a huge crash and screaming.

"I have you now ghost child!"

"Today is not my day."

What Daniel Fenton didn't know, is that today was the day his life would be changed forever. And those in charge of that change were the Council of Elders, the very first ghosts, _ever_. The first was Clock Work, most people knew him as father time; he controlled the flow of time. Then came the Grim Reaper, who controlled all destruction; Then Dianne who was the creator of all things.

This council was led by Clock Work, only because he was the only one who could see the twists and turns of time, unlike the observants, and make the correct decision on what to do.

"Clock Work! We must act _now_!" screamed Grim 

"Believe it or not, I am siding with Grim on this one," declared Dianne, but before any one could say any thing else the Grim Reaper decided it was his turn to speak.

"You can't protect him any more Clock Work! The prophecy must be set in motion! This is our last chance to start the events that must take place, and you don't want to _scare_ him! This is our future-"

"Enough" even though Clock Work spoke as if he was discussing the weather, it had the desired effect. "We can't set anything in motion if Danny isn't ready to handle it, it could be worse than not invoking the prophecy at all."

"But Clock Work," interjected the musical voice of Dianne, "this is our last chance, if he isn't ready now, he never will be." Even though her voice was soft, it had an impact which was like being doused in cold water. In Clock Works' mind he was thinking of all the ways that he could get Danny out of his impending fate, so he wouldn't have to deal with what is to come. He came up with nothing.

"Grim, Dianne," the sober tone that Clock Work used was enough to do my tell them that he had made his decision, "go start the phrophecy, I'll be waiting to clue in his parents, Just keep in mind that he's still a teenager."

"I know it's hard Tick-Tock," Dianne was using her pet name for Clock Work she had made up almost a millennia ago, "but you have to trust him, he'll know what to do." 

"He better," exclaimed Grim. As Dianne saw the downcast expression on Clock Works face she decided that it was time to let him brood and have him do his part later,

"Come on Grumpy," snapped Dianne, "we got work to do!"

As the other two elders left, Clock Work paused to think about the fact that the only one that looked like and _elder_ was Grim, and sometimes himself, but Dianne looked like a twenty-year old goddess. She was young, beautiful, sweet, and compassionate; while Grim was serious, short tempered, and well…a skeleton. Clock Work on the other hand, was a mix of both: he was both young and old, he was social when need be, and there are only two ghosts that have ever seen him loose his temper, both being the other two elders. 

Though what Clock Work pondered most was the fact that beyond the other two elders, he never really cared what happened to the other ghosts. Don't get me wrong, he wanted every one to be happy; but if one person's happiness was to be sacrificed for the greater good, so be it. But now, after all this time, he found himself worry about Daniel, he even postponed the prophecy because he didn't want to set something in motion that would make Daniels' life even more complicated. 

Dianne and Grim were the first to realize that he held Daniel in a special place, but the other were not far behind. In fact, it was pretty common knowledge that the controller of all time was very protective of Danny. And once, when Danny came to the ghost zone just to see him, they ended up playing checkers and talking like old buddies, Clock Work couldn't remember the last time that someone had come to him just to "hang out". 

As Clock Work thought of Danny and all that was to come; he whispered into the open air, "Be safe Danny, you know what you have to do."

After that the time ghost disappeared, but the events that were going to change the world, they were just beginning.

**Yeh! Suspense! So that was the second chapter! YES! Well tell me what you think by a REVIEW! Lol well tell me what you think and I should have the third chapter up soon, but I don't know because my teachers have piled on homework and other fun stuff like that ******** . But yes I will try to up date soon.**


	3. Phase one

**I'm trying to update as much as I can this weekend because I can tell that I probably won't get any thing up next week. ******** I know! It's so sad! But yeh here is the third chapter and once again thank you to every one who reviewed! ******

I was dead, I hadn't read any of the assigned reading because Skulker had gotten out last night; and just my luck, Lancer was giving a test on the assigned reading; which I hadn't read. This test was not going to help my average, seeing as I had a 72 and one more failed test would sink my average.

This just was not my day, First thing today my parents had shown Jazz and I their new creation, the "Fenton ghost tracker/ gabber". It was a combination ghost tracker and ghost gabber; but the best part is that it now had an internal memory chip that if a ghost picked the thing up it would read their ecto - signature and keep a record of when they touched it, how long they had it, and what they did with it. This meant I could no longer touch the thing, much less destroy it; now I actually had to ask Jazz to do destroy it for me. But my bad luck didn't end there; when I was walking to school I ran into Ember; she was terrorizing a record store because they wouldn't carry enough of her merchandise. So after that fight I had to run to school, but in the end that didn't matter; this is because even though I ran, I was still late; so now on top of every thing else I have to do, I now have a after school detention. So as you can tell, this is not my day.

"Mr. Fenton," barked Mr. Lancer, "I want a word with you after class," great, just what I need to make my day perfect, a little chat, with my English teacher.

After every one finished the test, the rest of class was uneventful; it was basically the same old, same old; so Sam, Tucker, and I passed notes.

"Danny, what's up? You seem really distracted."That was Sam for you, always perceptive, 

"Yeh, I'm fine I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, it was really weird though, I was fighting Ember and the only thing she was mad about was that the store didn't have enough of her merchandise." 

"That's not like her, she's usually the only ghost that doesn't go around trashing things randomly, and that sounds pretty random." Tucker could always catch onto things pretty quickly.

"That's what I thought too! It was like she wasn't really fighting me, it was more like a distraction; then suddenly she said that she would be keeping an eye on me and then she disappeared."

"That can't be good Danny, if she really was a distraction you need to figure out what she was distracting you from and how to stop it! " 

Before I could reply to Sam's note the bell rang; that meant it was time for a talk with Mr. Lancer. As the rest of the class filtered out Sam and Tucker gave me a look that told me they were sorry they couldn't be with me, and walked out.

"Take a seat Mr. Fenton, I don't have a class next period and this talk might get lengthy." I didn't like the sound of that, it was bad enough that I was failing Mr. Lancers class now but I had chemistry next, not something that I was naturally gifted at. And I was missing the lecture that would probably be on the next test; oh well, that'll be just another class I'm failing.

"I don't know where to start Danny, at the first six weeks you were fine, the second six weeks your grades dropped, but that is to be expected, but the grade drop hasn't stopped; now you are lucky to get a passing grade at all. This doesn't make sense, why would a student at the first six weeks be fine, and then all the rest of the year scrape the bottom of the barrel to get a 70?" disappointment riddled his voice, he and I both knew that I could do better, it's just that he didn't know the reason why I couldn't do better.

"I know Mr. Lancer, I've just been really busy and I forget," that sounded really lame and I knew it, but hopefully he'd take it and just leave me alone; but the look on his face told me that this was not the last time that I would be hearing of this.

"Well Danny if that truly is the problem, you wouldn't mind coming in every day after school to my room for tutorials, that way you won't forget anything."

"But Mr. Lancer I can't-"

"That Will be all Mr. Fenton, here is you pass to go to chemistry, and I will see you after school," just the way he said that let me know that if I didn't show I would wish that I had,

"But Mr. Lancer my cell phone isn't working so I have no way to tell my parents that I'm here." Hopefully that would derail him.

"Don't worry about that, I've already told them about this and the agreed and said that it would be for the best. Oh and before I forget, this will replace your detention that you got this morning so don't worry about going." He almost sounded smug, like he knew I was going to do that!

"Well then Mr. Lancer I better be getting to Chemistry." As he handed me the pass to get to class I had a sudden feeling that my bad luck was far from over.

Deep in the ghost zone the council of elders are at work making sure that their carefully laid plans would work,

"Grim" stated Clockwork, "are you sure that Daniel isn't going to be any where near the house?"

"Of course I'm sure! Last night I got Skulker to go Daniel's house and distract him from doing his home work, so he'd fail the test and the boy's teacher would make him stay after school." 

"Danny is very creative when it comes to getting what he wants; just remember that Grim. Dianne, did you make sure he can't get out of the school?" Clockwork was making sure that there were no cracks in the plan,

"Yes, this morning I sent Ember to distract him long enough so that he'd be late and get a detention, and I have Skulker, Ember, and Technus, keeping an eye on the school to make sure that he doesn't get out." Dianne had been thorough, but she left one fatal crack,

"Dianne," the time ghost was trying hard to be patient with her, "Daniel has a _ghost_ sense; he'll sense them before they can even get close to the school."

"That would be true; if I hadn't given them concealment pendants. Tick-Tock, we have every thing under control, the prophecy does say, "The ones of eternal will guide this prophecy", trust me...we have this under control." Though she wouldn't admit it, Dianne was worried about Clockwork and Danny, neither of them asked for this.

"Well in that case it's almost time," Clockwork spoke very slowly, each syllable drenched with the knowledge about what his two friends were about to do. Danny wouldn't realize what had happened until it would be too late, but by then they would be too far into the prophecy to stop it. 

"Come on Dianne! We all have other things we have to do before tonight is over." Instead of replying Dianne just flew out to join Grimm, she knew Clockwork was having a hard enough time staying in the ghost zone trying not to tell Danny about what was happening; he didn't need to have them drag out what they needed to do.

As Clockwork got back to his lair, he was pondering the prophecy; it gave no detail as most did, the thing was just fourteen little lines, while some less important prophecies were pages long. Into the darkness unconsciously, Clockwork quoted the prophecy, word for word, 

"At the time when two are stuck between the worlds,

The younger will rise in good

While the older will plot to become his ruler

The ones of eternal will guide this prophecy 

While the greatest evil plots to destroy and rule

At the brink, the younger's secret will be unmasked to those he loves 

By none other than the time controller

After such time whether the world will be plunged into darkness, or be bathed in light,

This depends on the might and will of the last of his kind

Many will try to recreate this wonder which is called a halfa 

But only one will come close,

But the clone will become a full ghost 

Not being able to hold her human half

This is the destiny of the fated one, the last of his kind."

As the time ghost slowly drifted off, our story returns back to Earth where two ghosts are getting ready to put phase one of the prophecy into effect. 

"Lay off of Tick-Tock, Grumpy," Dianne told Grim, "you know he hates doing this to Danny and you just keep rubbing it in his face!" 

"Dianne I wouldn't "rub it in his face" if he would do what he's supposed to!" Needless to say, the Grim Reaper was not pleased with current events; he was upset that Clockwork was sulking around not doing what he's supposed to, leaving the work to him and the princess of happiness.

"Come on Grumpy, all we have to do is destroy this house before Danny gets out of the school. Remind me again why you don't just wave your scythe around and just get the job done; it would seem a lot easier." After Dianne's little interjection Grim decided to tell her the exact reason why he wouldn't do that.

"Because if I used my ghost powers there would be no logical explanation as to why a perfectly good house was demolished and because I would leave traces of ectoplasm. This is bad because it _is_ unusual for an empty house to self destruct, and Danny will investigate it and ectoplasm will be the first thing that he will look for. We have to make it look like an accident; we can't have him snooping around here before the time is right." Though Dianne didn't show it, she was mildly impressed with Grim for taking such care in making sure this went as smoothly as possible.

"Alrighty then, what do we do?" though she was impressed she just didn't understand how the house was coming down.

"Dianne," at this point you could tell that Grim was trying his best to keep a calm, level head, if only for Clockwork, "I will explain this one time; do you see that construction equipment?" 

"Yes,"

"Good, now our job is to move all of that equipment to this house so that when the construction workers come tomorrow morning they will be the ones to destroy the house so that there will be no ectoplasm riddled among the remains." Though Dianne would never be described as dumb, there were a few moments in her existence that she was caught "off balance"

As the two elders finally finished moving the construction equipment, Danny was finally free to go home since his tutoring session was over. But the only thing was that Danny couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow that wasn't going to be pretty. 

Once again, Danny was too right; the house the elders were going to destroy _was_ empty, no one had ever lived there, and no one ever wanted to; when ever anyone went into that house, when they came out they all said that they got weird vibes from it. This is because that house was never meant to be lived in, it's only purpose was to keep the natural ghost portal ,that was directly underneath it, hidden so that no human could find it; and no ghost could get out.

Now every one knows that Jack and Maddie Fenton have a ghost portal in their house, but what most people don't know, is that all portals have a certain amount of power they can let out, and in. For example, the Fenton's portal in their home is very strong, seeing as it did let Pariah Dark out, but there are limits on it. For example, if Clockwork tried to use that portal, it would probably collapse on itself because he is so powerful, this is why Clockwork creates his own portals; they only let him and who ever else he desires through them. But since there are good ghost with great power, there are also bad ghosts with great power; they were once allowed to roam the Earth, but the elders quickly decided it was too dangerous and took their ability to create portals so that they could not reach the human world. The only problem was that that power just couldn't be left in one place to store up energy to one day return to their previous owners; so they decided to make a super portal, one that could let any ghost get through it no matter their power level. 

Knowing that if the news about this portal got out, the human world would never be safe so they built a ghost proof house over it, the very house they were going to destroy. 

**Wow! That was a LONG chapter! Well any way, thanks for sticking with me so far! And I am going to try my hardest to get the next chapter up really soon! And thank you to all who read this! It's been really encouraging!**


	4. revilations Maddies POV

I'm being true to my promise and trying to update as much as possible

**I'm being true to my promise and trying to update as much as possible. So without further adieu' here is chapter four.**

Chapter 4 (Maddie's POV)

I just hung up with Mr. Lancer, Danny was failing. I couldn't believe it, I admit, he was never the brightest crayon in the box when it came down to grades, but he never _failed_. Even though I told Mr. Lancer that I had no idea why he was failing, I knew that it had something to do with what he was doing after school. That's why I said yes when he asked if he could keep Danny after school for tutoring. 

Danny would hate me when he found out that I agreed to this, but after seeing him all beat up every night; I'm ready to do anything to make sure that doesn't happen any more. That and I don't think that I can just pretend like nothing's happening to my little boy, because I lost my ignorance about what's going on two months ago. Though I admit that I don't know exactly what was going on, I _knew_ it had something to do with that _Danny Phantom_. Just the name makes me want to tear him apart; I know that some how he's the one that is causing all of this, and Danny won't tell me so I am going to find out.

That's why I'm going to put Danny on lock down, if he can't get out he can't get hurt; and that's all I care about right now. I know right now he will not be happy about the extra security that I'm putting up around the house that includes: ghost shields, ghost proof walls, ghost sensors, and a ghost alarm system. I just hope Danny won't be too mad at me for this; I'm only doing this for his good.

After I finally got the last of the equipment installed Jazz came home, and her first question was, 

"Mom? Why does it look like we are a bomb shelter in here?" I could see where she was coming from, the house, as of right now, was draped in wires and chrome from all the ghost equipment,

"Well honey, I'm just installing some new security measures on the house! You know since ghost have been attacking more frequently!" I stated with my normal smile, I just hoped Jazz wouldn't see that it was a fake smile; Danny didn't need another reason to be suspicious of me; he already knows it's not Jazz patching him up, I just hope he doesn't think it's me. 

"I haven't noticed any more ghost attacks than normal," to some one that hadn't know Jazz her whole life, they would believe her; but I knew she was worried about something, she knew something and she wasn't telling, "I think you are just being paranoid mom, here I'll help you take all this down." Now I knew she was lying, she never offered to help with the ghost equipment. 

"Well Jazz, even if I am being paranoid, I'd feel safer if you and Danny were under the latest ghost protection technology." There was no way this equipment was coming down, and Jazz knew it.

"Well then I guess your right mom, I'm just going to get some eggs at the store, I think we are out." She was going to tell Danny that I had installed all of this and tell him to stay away, and that wasn't happening.

"Well you know Jazz, I already went shopping before I started to get all of this installed, so we have every thing we need," she was not going to leave this house, "and besides, Danny is at the school for tutoring with Mr. Lancer." Now Jazz looked scared, she knew exactly why I didn't want her to leave the house. 

But just then she got this look on her face like she understood what I was doing and why I was doing it.

"You're the one that's patching Danny up every night," it wasn't a question, it was a fact, and Jazz knew it, "why are you really putting all this up mom; I know it's not just because of ghost attacks, this has something to do with Danny." Jazz could notice if a fly was sad just by the way it was flying around the room. It was time to tell her just what was going on with me.

"I'm scared Jazz, I know that's not something that you want to here from your mother; but something's going on with Danny, and I have only the slightest clues about what's going on, but from what I do know, it has something to do with ghosts. I don't know if it has something to do with the fact that your father and I are ghost hunters, but what ever the reason, it's going to end here. But Jazz I know you know his secret, if you'll tell me what's going on and give me a good reason to take all of this down, I will; but you have to tell me." Now it was up to Jazz, she could tell me and all of this would most likely come down and Danny wouldn't even have to know that he was about to be under constant surveillance, or she could chose not to tell me and every thing would stay up.

"I can't tell you his secret mom, believe me, I want to; but this is Danny's secret, it's his alone to reveal, all I can do is suggest to him that he tell you." I was disappointed, but Jasmine was right, it was Danny's secret; but that didn't mean that any of the equipment was coming down.

"I understand Jazz, but that means you have to understand that none of this is coming down." For some reason Jazz got this look on her face of pure horror.

"Mom what does this stuff do to ghosts anyway?" putting up all this stuff started to look like a bad idea, and from the look on Jazz's' face, this was about to get worse. Right when I was about to tell her what all of this did I noticed something shiny sticking out of Jazz's' purse. 

"Jazz, what is that?" before she could answer I pulled it out of her purse, as I did a file fell out and landed on the floor sending it's contents everywhere; after seeing what was in the folder, seeing that Jazz had a Fenton Thermos with her wasn't nearly as shocking. But the surprising thing was seeing that Jazz had a file full of ghost reports and bios on most of the ghosts that show up in Amity on a regular basis. 

She had bios on Skulker, Technus, Desiree, The Box Ghost, Ember, and a bunch of other ghosts, including the Wisconsin Ghost; except under the name it said, Vlad Plasmius. Then I got to the resident ghost boy Danny Phantom, there was tons of information on him: powers, weaknesses, enemies, allies, neutrals, his likes, dislikes, what harms him, what helps him, Jazz had every thing on him.

"Jazz what is this?" I barely was able to get any thing to come out of my mouth, these reports were so detailed, and Jazz _hated_ ghost hunting. 

"I made them for Danny," she seemed ashamed, but then it clicked with me, the largest file was of Phantom; the rest of the files must be just extra! But the question was why they needed a file of Phantoms enemies and allies; unless Phantom was the reason why Danny came home beat up every night, that would mean that I was right; the reason why Danny came home bleeding every night was because of him! That was it! That was the only logical explanation; Danny made some kind of deal with Phantom to keep Jack and I safe! But in return Danny was his personal beating post!

"Jazz! I can't believe you wouldn't tell me this! This could get Danny seriously hurt! Danny doesn't know what he's doing!" I screamed at Jazz.

"I thought you would be proud of him!" Jazz screamed back, "he does this for the sake of the entire town!"

"Jazz that's very brave of him but it's STUPID! Jack and I can handle ourselves; we don't need our son to be a beating post for phantom just to keep us safe!" I screamed at her, I was so angry that they would keep this from me! But when I looked at Jazz's face, all I saw was confusion, but I was to angry to care, "Jasmine go to your room." I told her. She went silently, almost painstakingly up the stairs. 

A few minuets after I had finished putting the final touches on the security system all of the alarms were blaring, as I ran into the living room all I saw was Danny in a ghost net about to get blasted by the large laser I had just installed. I quickly ran over to the control pad and deactivated the system. Once I had gotten the laser put back into the wall Danny asked me,

"Mom what is all this?" the same question Jazz asked me when she came in.

"It's our new ghost security system, it's designed to keep out any ghost that might want to come in," even though I was still angry I tried to make it look like I had no idea about what Danny was doing, but I was pretty sure the second that he got upstairs Jazz would tell him every thing that happened, but if she didn't, I still wanted to give him a chance to tell me.

"Oh, ok then mom I'll just be upstairs in my room," Danny said in a rushed tone, all he wanted to do was get upstairs. 

As he disappeared behind the wall that separates the stairs from the second floor, I made a pact that Phantom would pay. I didn't care how long it took to catch him; I will send that worthless pile of ecto-scum to his next after-life if I had any thing to say about it.

**Wow another update! Yeh! I am so happy I got this done! Well as usual tell me what you think!**


	5. recap

Ya'll are probably like, "Did she die

**Ya'll are probably like, "Did she die?" well the answer is no, I did not die, I just got really busy. I know it is so weird! One week I get up four chapters then you don't hear from me in forever! Well any way here is chapter 5!**

That was really weird, I came home after after-school tutor sessions and my mom had turned the house into something from Star Trek. I wonder what Jazz had to say about all of this.

"Danny!" speak of the devil, "I've been waiting for you to get home! Mom thinks that somehow you are making a deal with Phantom to make him go easy on them and latter on he beats you up!" It took me a second to process that information, mainly because when Jazz had said it; she made it sound like one big long word in some foreign language, but when it did hit, it hit hard.

"She thinks what!?" suddenly my mind was working double time, I was taking in everything, the panicked look on Jazz's face, the new thicker walls that seemed to buzz, how there was a small ecto-gun that was frozen in place from when I had set off the alarm earlier, but most of all; how I understood exactly what Jazz was saying.

"Danny, you have to be _careful_; mom thinks that the _other you_ is trying to hurt you!" at this point in the conversation, I really didn't mind being referred to as the "other you."

"Careful or not, I have to go on patrol," right at that time I decided to put my hand through the walls to find out why they were so thick, the only problem was that I couldn't go intangible through them. "Jazz, what's going on with the walls?" Jazz started to look panicked,

"What do you mean what's wrong with the walls?! There's nothing wrong with the walls! What could be wrong with the walls!" Jazz was freaking out. This wasn't good.

"Jazz you talked to her didn't you?" this day is just getting worse and worse for me, first I get after school torture then I have to deal with ne ghost tech.

"Mom said that she installed a bunch of new ghost weapons, she never said what she installed exactly, but why are you asking what is wrong with the walls?" Shit, this is not my day I have no idea what mom installed.

"Jazz I'm going to go on patrol, you find out what ever you can about all of these up grades." I didn't wait for Jazz to answer I had some work to do to fix my reputation. Looking back I can see how mom would think that Danny Phantom would beat me up, I was always seen around the places Phantom would show up, I always came home looking like beating post, and I do go really easy on mom and dad when I'm in ghost mode; but come on, this is taking it too far.

(Vlad's POV in Wisconsin)

"I think it's time to go and pay young Daniel a visit Skulker." I hadn't done anything involving the boy in quite some time; I think it is time to stir things up.

"Of course, just say the word and I will do what ever you want to the ghost child." Skulker was so dense some times.

"Actually Skulker, I wanted to make a personal visit, just me. But I will send for you when the time comes." This plan would be my best; after I'm done with him he'll be begging me to adopt him as his son. "That's all Skulker," as those words left my mouth the ghost vanished, presumably to the ghost zone; but that doesn't matter right now, I have plans to lay, and the first step was to get to Amity Park.

(Maddie's POV back in Amity)

That was the last of it, our home may look like a mix of "Day's of Our Lives" and "Star Trek" now, but at least the kids will be safe from that _monster_. I still can't believe that Danny would do something so reckless! There was no need for him to risk life and limb to make sure phantom didn't fight us! We can handle ourselves, Jack and I are ghost hunters by profession and just because we come home with a bruise or scrape every so often doesn't give Danny free reign to just make deals with ghosts to make sure that we don't get hurt.

"Koo Ku!" Danny used to love that Kuku clock, when he was little when ever the little bird would come out to announce a new hours beginning; he would laugh and smile and ask me why we kept a little bird in a clock.

Those day's were over and I knew it, but I just couldn't stand by and watch them fly by even faster than they had to, "Jack! I'm going to patrol the city, I'm taking the RV!"

"Alrighty honey! Call me if you see a ghost!" Jack was always so eager to help me with what ever I needed, and was and is always very protective of our kids, which is one of the reasons I won't tell him. He's sweet and kind but God knows his aim is horrible, but add emotions into the mix and he'll just start sending blasts off in every direction. I'll tell him if I have to but other than that, I want revenge on the ghost boy.

**I know that was supper short, I understand but it needed to be written, it sets the stage for the rest of the story! So I will try my hardest to get the next chapter posted really soon, but my teachers are having fun dragging out my misery, I'm not sure that I'll get any more chapters out this six weeks; but the good news is that this Friday is when it ends! :D In any case, I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up, but review to all of you readers out there! ( I love to hear what people think!) ******


	6. Vlad is silent but deadly

Hello

**Hello! I'm back! Well since I think that this needs to be done I will do it! **

**Thanks to:**

**Dannyphantomfn2**

**GeekGirl2**

**TexasDreamer01 **

**Charmed-and-More**

**Ghostanimal**

**Goth.one**

**Thunderstorm101**

**Artgir4**

**Teh Queen of Randomness**

**AvatarKatara38**

**MoonlightUmbreon **

**December's Morose **

**Garnet Sky**

**Kisho16**

**Valak**

**Lilyoftheval5**

**Sului**

**xXAnimeKittenXx**

**Nijacow29**

**This is every one who reviewed and if I had a cookie I would give it to every one previously mentioned! **

**To those of you that are reading and not reviewing I say "I'm glad that you like it but please, I beg of you! Review!" **

**Here is chapter 6, I hope you like it!**

Well this is just great, my mom thinks I am beating myself up so she installed all of this stupid security stuff and I can't do anything ghost like unless I want to suffer the wrath of the ecto gun. This sucks.

"I am the Box Ghost!" hello misplaced aggression; it was the box ghost, my _real _beating post. All I needed was a few ecto blasts and he'd run back to the ghost zone on his own, but right now, I was pissed; so if he wanted a fight, I was ready. Just as I was about to blast him I got thrown into a _wall_, but this wasn't the Box Ghost that did it, this attack wasn't from any ghost.

"Take that you sorry excuse for an ectoplasmic entity!" great, Mom.

"I really don't want to fight you!" I yelled, at this point she'd usually back off seeing another ghost and by the time she remembered me I'd be long gone.

"You're not going to hurt my baby any more! You wanna fight I'm here so leave Danny alone!" with that she fired off another round of ecto blasts with the Fenton Bazooka, I hate that thing. I'm also not a fan of having my mom think that I'm evil, so my choice here was fight back and have her think that I'm even more evil or not do anything and have to patch myself up even more tonight. Suddenly the volley of blasts stopped, but the strange thing was that I still heard them; when I turned around I saw Skulker fighting my mom!

"Back off Skulker!" I was mad now; all the ghosts knew not to mess with my parents. Just as I got close I was trapped in one of Skulkers nets.

"Sorry ghost child, but I have direct orders to not let you get banged up too much, and I know you refuse to fight these _humans._" The only person that would _ever _give that order was Vlad, now the real question is what in the world could he be planning.

"I knew you were evil ghost kid!" great now she _really_ thought I was evil, thanks a lot Plasimus. Just before anything else could happen Skulker grabbed me and flew off somewhere with his jet pack so mom couldn't catch us. After awhile we finally landed and my questioning began.

"Why did Plasimus give the order not to hurt me, what are his plans, when is he getting here, ANSWER ME!" I was mad, first I have to avoid my mom, then I have to fight her, and now I am in a ghost proof net!

"For future reference ghost child, make sure you are in the upper hand before giving orders, it's not very effective from inside a net," Skulker was dead pan and it made me feel like an idiot. "But to answer your last question, you'll see him soon enough." With that he let me go and disappeared.

That's one of the things about ghosts that most people don't understand, we like to finish our business and leave, and it's only dramatic to humans because they can't disappear; when I first became a halfa, I would disappear like that unconsciously, when ever I just wanted to leave I would disappear. I wouldn't notice it but my friends did, it was just a matter of closing my eyes and imagining where I wanted to be at that moment, and I would just disappear, not even other ghosts could see me. After a while I had mastered it but when I did it this time, exactly like the other million times I had done it, when I opened my eyes I was in my room.

"Danny! Mom was saying that she fought with you! Are you ok?" Jazz was always the worrier.

"I'm fine Jazz, the only thing is that I ran into Skulker and he gave me this weird message about Vlad." I still wasn't sure what he was up to, but I was going to figure it out.

"Did it have something to do with Vlad coming over tomorrow?"

"No, but I think," I paused, "What?" Now I was truly confused.

"Dad just told me that "V-Man" was going to get here tomorrow and to clean the guest bedroom." Great. He was coming here, on the flip side; at least I don't have to find him. Then it hit me,

"Wait if Vlad's coming to Amity why are you cleaning the guest…" I trailed off realizing the answer to my own question. "VLAD IS GOING TO STAY HERE!" any hope that Jazz had of keeping this a quiet conversation was quickly thrown out the window.

"Danny! Keep your voice down!" she harshly whispered to me, "Mom and Dad could hear you!" Jazz had a point, but any logic I had retained was out the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz," I said sarcastically, " I didn't realize that I was over reacting to the fact that the person that is constantly trying to kill Dad, Marry Mom, and get me to be his son is going to be at our house!" If you can't tell, I was ready to start rolling heads.

"Danny I understand that you're upset, you have every reason to be; for right now, just go to bed, cool off, and when he gets here tomorrow just try to be civil." Jazz had a point, so I just took her advice and went to bed, knowing that the next day my archenemy would be staying in the same house, across the hall.

The next morning I woke up on my own, when I looked over at the clock I saw that it was around 9:45 not bad. As I went down the stairs to get breakfast I heard the news,

"This morning a house was demolished, at first police suspected foul play, but after an investigation found that no one owned the house and it was just an honest mistake. Now Tom with the weather." The news annoyed me; they always talked about things that no one cares about, I mean so what; a house got demolished and from the pictures that they were flashing on the screen I could tell that it was the house that no one lived in. What I really care about is ghost activity.

"Danny! Mr. Masters will be here soon and your still in your pajamas!" speaking of ghost activity.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm just going to get breakfast then I'll change." Surprisingly I was able to kept my voice even, but I still knew that with Vlad over here every thing was about to get very tense.

After I had gotten some breakfast I helped Jazz with the guest bedroom, while most homes just have their guest room untouched except to keep a few boxes in every now and then, ours is used frequently as a place to store things like bad ecto-weapons, paperwork, and the stuff that my parents don't want to deal with right then, so it was a lot like our shed, which I am no longer allowed near since I tried to sell all of the junk in there. But as we cleaned Jazz filled me in on our new "home improvements" as mom had started to call them, I learned that after the ecto-gun almost blasted me into oblivion last night she had put my signature into the main computer as an "ally" so that way I could go in and out of the house without severe consequences. But even though mom did put my signature in the computer, she only put my _human_ signature in; apparently there is a difference because when I went intangible just to check to see if mom really had put my signature in the system the ecto-guns came out and zeroed in on me, but before they had fired I turned solid (if it's a _man made_ ghost weapon, it hurts a lot less) and the guns stopped charging and just went harmlessly back into the wall. To put it plainly, the new rule was "No ghost activity in the house". Jazz liked it because now while in the house I couldn't sneak up on her using ghost powers, I wasn't amused at this new turn of events.

After we finished the guest room Jazz had to work outside and I had to clean up the lab, yeh it sucked. So there I was in the lab half way finished and the ghost portal opened, and out came the Box Ghost. I temporarily forgot about the "home improvements" and was about to go ghost but just before I had the chance I herd an automated female voice announce,

"A ghost is in the perimeter, destroying in 5 4 3…" when I first heard it I thought that attack was going to be for me, but when I looked at where the guns were aimed, I smiled, they were zeroed in on the Box Ghost. These "home improvements" were coming in handy. Two seconds before the guns could fire the Box Ghost flew like a bat out of hell to the ghost portal and just missed being fried by one of the most outrageously disproportional ecto-guns I've ever seen. Then a thought hit me, if the Box Ghost can't get in without being blasted, what about Vlad? This made my day much brighter, which is until my parents came in and my dad started to blast what basically looked like green foam at every thing, including me. It didn't hurt, in fact it tickled, it was like there were a thousand fingers and their goal was to hear me crack up. After I wiped the foam off most of my face I asked what my dad had fired was he basically told me that it was his new invitation called Fenton Foam, it was supposed to disable ghosts by making them crack up, I had a sneaky feeling that it would effect me even more in my ghost form, possibly to the point of incoherency, I labeled that invention under the "be wary" category.

The rest of the day went pretty well, nothing life changing happened, but then I heard the door bell and I got this chill that ran through me, almost like my ghost sense, but not as intense, but it was just enough for me to know exactly who it was, and for once I was exited for him to come in; of course it was only because I wanted to see my moms inventions blast him.

I hid right behind our kitchen wall just so I could have a place to duck if any stray blasts came my way. Just then I heard Dad,

"Danny! Will you get that?" great, so much for hiding and watching, but fast as lightning I formed a plan.

"Sure _Dad_!" I knew Vlad could hear the conversation, all ghost have a higher perception that normal humans, and Vlad and I were no exception. Just then with my "super hearing", as Tucker started to call it, I heard Vlad growl quietly. It felt good to get under his skin when with one phone call, he could ruin my life; I knew it wasn't smart to tick him off, but with every thing that he's done I'll take what ever I can get when it comes to pay back. When I was walking over to the door out of the corner of my eye I could see Jazz in the front yard in her work clothes flinging her arms desperately trying to get me the message that it was Vlad, I just smiled at her, then I opened the door, sure enough it was Vlad with a smirk on his face that in about two seconds would disappear.

"Why hello _son_," he only said it loud enough for me to hear but it was still enough for me to tense up; no matter how many of his plans I shattered, companies I gutted, or his labs I destroyed, he still wanted to marry my mom and make me his _son_, gross. But I still carried out my plan,

"Oh hello Mr. Masters! I'll go get my dad!" I said in my best happy voice and loud enough for my Parents to hear. Vlad looked like I just told him that Skulker and I were best friends, but I gave him a smile that was just by a smidge evil and before he could say any thing I heard the soft click I had come to associate our "home improvements" with, life was good. I sprinted into the kitchen and just as I got behind the wall the guns started blazing and nets were fired, and I had a front row seat.

I can honestly say that this quite possibly was the best part of my year, Vlad didn't know what was coming until it was too late, it was defiantly a deer in the head lights when he saw the gun pop out of the wall and that dead pan automated voice claim, "Ghost found, will be destroyed in 5 4…" Then I heard my parents come up the stairs, but I knew that they wouldn't be in time to stop the first round of fire, but that was all I wanted to see. Once the Guns started spitting their bullets Vlad would dodge them as fast as he could, but it almost looked like he was doing ballet, which that thought alone was one of the funniest things that I could possibly imagine at that point, so I couldn't help it, I started laughing so hard that I turned intangible. Lucky for me I turned intangible right as my parents got into the kitchen, they dashed right out and started to turn the "home improvements" off. After a few minuets of trying they finally succeeded and by that time I had gotten my laughing under control.

"V-man!" cried my dad, "Are you ok? Do you need any band-aids?" at first it looked like Vlad was going to tell him something rude, but at the last second he straitened up and calmly said,

"Oh I'm fine, just a little shaken up, but where is Daniel?" that sneak was going to try something, so before any one could answer I came out of the kitchen,

"I'm right here, when I heard all of those blasts going off I hid under the table." In a way what I had said was kind of ironic, seeing as my _human_ half hides while my _ghost_ half is usually the one making the blasts. Vlad caught the irony as well and just to kick me while I was faking innocence,

"Well my boy, that is perfectly understandable, you are still very _young _and you still require more _schooling _until you are ready to withstand the world, or in this case ecto-blasts." That made it official, Vlad was an ass, no questions about it; he is the only person in the world that could say one thing and mean another and no one would notice. The worst part was that I knew exactly what he was saying! He basically told me that I needed training because I could hardly control my powers and he was the only one that would give it to me, but first I had to renounce Dad, so in my book, he was an ass hole. As my parents were agreeing with Vlad saying that it was no big deal that I hid we started to go into the kitchen but Vlad couldn't resist slightly using his ghost powers on me now that our "home improvements" were off.

He put his hand on my shoulder and sent a small shock wave through my body, not enough to make me cry out, but just enough to let me know he wasn't happy. And with his hand already on me he couldn't resist the chance to send me a thought. This was power I recently discovered ghosts had, for the longest time I would wonder why a ghost would touch me and then I could have sworn that they had said something and I would reply back in a thought, but I had also said what I wanted to say out loud. The first time I learned about this particular skill Skulker had captured me and had a knife to my throat and in thought form said that if I didn't stop squirming he would drop me and go after Sam, after that I screamed out a few choice words with the basic meaning of if he ever touched her there would be hell to pay, but right after I had sucked him into the thermos Sam asked me what he said to make me start screaming like that. At first I was very confused because he had said it loud and clear and when I asked her about it she said that his lips didn't move and was naming off times that had happened. We very quickly figured out what was happening, and right now Vlad was using this very same power.

_"We are going to talk about this later Daniel"_ he couldn't just call me Danny, but if he wanted to play these games I wasn't about to back down.

_"Well Masters what's your plan this time? Just answer this, does it center on my mom or me? It's always nice to know if I need to get the Fenton Creep Stick to get you away from my mom, who is married to my dad by the way, or if I can just blast you all the way back to Wisconsin." _After I sent him that I could tell he was not happy, but he never was very cheerful when I brought up the fact that Mom had pick Dad over him. He was about to send me a particularly nasty brand of insult, but at the last second he lightly laughed and sent me this,

_"Oh Daniel, if you knew the cards I hold, you would beg for me to claim you as my son and you would be just as eager for you mother to join me,"_ with that final thought he broke the connection by taking his had off of my shoulder and sitting at the table. Though I was glad that he wasn't touching me any more, it was never a good sign when Vlad had _cards_, I already knew that if he wanted, he could claim Dad was abusing me (I had enough scars) and say that I should live with him, the worst part is that it would probably work; but when Vlad said that he had _cards_ as in more that one and I didn't know about them, that was a problem. I could tell that while he was here, my life would be hectic, and he had only been here for ten minuets.

**Chapter 6 every body! I know I said that it was going to be really long but if I would have gone on it would have been annoyingly long so yeh that is one more chapter down, so what will happen to Danny? What is Vlad planning? What is going on with the prophecy? Will Danni die? What happened to the Council? All questions that you are dying to know the answer to, but for now you are just going to have to wait. ******

**As usual review……….. Please……………………. I am begging you! **

**puppy dog eyes Danny would review! ******


	7. Phase Two

So this is the part where I say I am really sorry about not updating for quite a few weeks and before any one jumps to the conclusion that I am abandoning this story I would like to tell you that my life just got very hectic and I couldn't get on my comp

**So this is the part where I say I am really sorry about not updating for quite a few weeks and before any one jumps to the conclusion that I am abandoning this story I would like to tell you that my life just got very hectic and I couldn't get on my computer unless I was doing research. So here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Danny's POV

It has been two hours since Vlad has come over and I have been humiliated three times, shocked fifteen, and received seven mental messages telling me that Vlad is going to "discuss" something with me, so far I can tell that the second my parents are out of sight and we can go ghost, I'm going to be in a living hell.

"Hey V-man! Do you need Danny to help you put your stuff in the guest room?"

My dad did not just offer me to the enemy as a bell boy, please dear god tell me he didn't.

"Why that would be wonderful if Daniel could help me Jack!"

"Well then, Danny go help V-man and when you're done help him get to the lab so I can blather on about ghosts!" Oh great, I'm a bell boy and an escort to my biggest enemy.

"Oh no Jack, I'm afraid I am just exhausted from my traveling and I think I just need to lie down."

"Ok V-man, well talk in the morning!" at that time Vlad sent me another mental message,

"_This is the time that we will have our discussion Daniel,"_ great, all I needed, _"but first I need you to take my luggage to my room, I do believe it is the one next door to yours."_ Just the way he said that made me want to punch his face in.

Clock Work's POV

Just two more minuets and then Daniel's life really will turn into a nightmare.

"Tick tock, tick tock…"

In just two short minuets Dan will escape.

"Tick tock, tick tock…"

I only have a minuet left, I fight him as hard as I can, but it won't be enough, and Danny won't find out about it until it is too late.

"Tick tock, tick tock…"

Thirty seconds, and I don't even know if Danny is ready for what's to come.

_**"Boom!"**_

__He's out,

"Hello Clock Work, you don't seem very surprised that I got out; but of course being the master of all time, you probably knew that this would happen."

"Your right, I did know you would escape, but your question is why I didn't prepare something to keep you trapped. This is because that would be considered as medaling with time and I try to keep that to a minimum." As I finished my speech Dan conjured up two ecto blasts and replied,

"Well then, let's get this show on the road."

Jazz's POV

"Ouch! That hurts!" Danny had gotten in a fight with Vlad in ghost form, so here I was doing first aid on Danny, at first it was really weird when he came in my room with gashes every where, but eventually I got used to it and I also became really good at first aid.

"Well Danny, I'm not the one that picked a fight with a certain half ghost that has a few years of experience over you."

"So what? You're on his side now?" I could tell Danny was a little piqued that I said that.

"No Danny, that's not what I meant and you know it. Vlad has been studying and training for a lot longer than you have, and I recall you are the one that started the fight."

"He was asking for it." He grumbled, I could tell that he knew it was his fault that he was like this but he wasn't happy about it.

"Danny, you threw an ecto-blast at his head the second you got outside. That is what most people call starting a fight." Even though I hate Vlad, I really don't think that Danny should be picking fights with him unless he absolutely has to, other wise we end up where we are now, and I decided to tell that to him. "Danny I just don't think you should fight him unless you absolutely have to, that's all I'm saying."

"I know Jazz, he just get's me really... I don't know it's like he gets under my skin and it just does something to me." Danny didn't even see what Vlad was doing.

"Danny, Vlad studies psychology, I saw some very high level psychology books in his library, and it wasn't one or two, there was an entire section. He's doing what he does on purpose, he has you planed out and he knows exactly how you will react to different things, but what you have to do is change it up, don't let him predict what you'll do next." After that speech Danny looked very thoughtful, so I put the finishing touches on patching him up.

"Thanks Jazz, I owe you one." I smiled, he still didn't realize that this is the only way I could help him, so I didn't mind at all. But it never hurts to play along.

"Yeh you do little brother, but the way you can repay me is by at least trying not to physically fight with Vlad, verbal is fine but try and keep your injuries to a minimum, mom is still really suspicious."

"Ok Jazz, I'll try." With that he left to go to his room, even though Danny could fight me and win, and most of the time he's the one that has to protect me, I still feel like he's my baby brother that needs to be protected all the time. Even thought I know it's not true, I still have a little wave of panic when Danny goes on patrol and when he comes back and has to sneak into my room so I can do first aid.

I'm not naive enough to tell you that he comes to me every time he gets hurt, if he thinks it's too late, he isn't hurt bad enough, or if he's hurt too much he won't let me help him.

Danny's POV

Every thing hurt, I couldn't move without finding out another place Vlad had bruised me, the only thing I took comfort in was that he was in just as much pain as I was, seeing as he was the only one that actually went through an entire building this time. I personally thing that I got off really easy, that's what made me uneasy, Vlad could easily beat my ass from here to Kansas, but I actually got away with minimum damage. That meant that he wanted me intact for something, and I had to keep an eye out for it, great.

Now all I had to do was add that to my list of things to worry about, here's what I have so far,

Mom is on my case,

I'm basically failing school

Something is going on with Vlad

A bunch of the Ghosts are acting weird; that usually means bad news

I haven't had anything life changing happen to me in the last month

I was extremely worried about the last thing on that list, I usually have at least one major thing happen whether it be ghost related or not, last month my life changing thing was the transporting thing, and I still haven't mastered that one yet.

Even though I knew that there where plenty of things that I could worry about all night I knew that wouldn't get me any where, so slowly I began to sink into the lull of sleep and I was washed upon the shore of a dream that had no worries.

Vlad's POV

That insufferable boy! I didn't even attack him and he throws that ecto blast at me! Now I can't even get comfortable without feeling that burn, and being thrown into a building doesn't help either. Even though I could have pounded the ungrateful urchin I knew that I needed him at least sound of mind, after all you don't want the person that will become your apprentice to have some sort of terrible disfigurement, but at the time it was very tempting; especially when I was blasted thru that office building, and what's worse was that I owned it!

But soon this will all be over, Daniel will come to me willingly and his mother will eventually follow, originally I hadn't even calculated Jasmine into this equation but once she found out about Daniel that was changed, my plan was calculated to have Jasmine follow her mother and the only family member that would not be with me would be Jack. Of course if something went wrong young Jasmine was my leverage, but she would only be used as a last resort.

I could tell that Daniel was very attached to his sister from the start; I could also tell that she was the reason that he wasn't sending ecto-blasts under the kitchen table in my direction. At first Jasmine was of no consequence but eventually I found that she would become excellent leverage for a short period of time, but I most likely wouldn't try long term; I would have to eliminate someone that just became very valuable in getting what I want.

But of course, Daniel was the number one priority; as soon as Daniel comes everything will fall into place.

Danni's POV

The weirdest thing has been happening to me, I've been living with Dora in her kingdom for three years now and this has never happened. It started out as chills; I just thought it was normal so I didn't say anything. But then I'd get really cold for longer amounts of time and it was always like an even colder cold every time it happened.

That's how I ended up in my room in Dora's castle in bed, with a ton of quilts over me and my lips were blue. Dora no longer knew what to do so she said that she sent word to Danny telling him how no one knew what was going on with me, and to come at once. All I could think was, "hurry Danny, I don't know how much longer I can survive like this."

**Yes, I agree it was short, but it was informative! So I have a question for every one, is my story easier to understand now with the lines and the POV of the person talking before every section? I ask because a friend of mine that is reading the story told me one day that it was kind of hard to understand so I did this to try and help. So it would be great if you could tell me if that made this any easier to understand.**

**NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Danny gives Sam and Tucker the news at school! (Better than it sounds)**

**Once again, I'm very sorry about falling off of the planet! **


	8. Ghost Blades

I only have three more weeks of school left

**I only have three more weeks of school left! Joy to the world! :D **

Chapter 8

Danny's POV

"Ok so any ideas about what to do to get Vlad to go back to Wisconsin?" It was lunch at school and I had just told Sam and Tucker about my Vlad problem and I was really hoping that one of them would have an idea of how to get rid of the person that is currently down the hall from me.

"Sorry dude," apologized Tucker, "I got nothing." I looked hopefully toward Sam, she was smart, and if anyone had a plan it would be her!

"Don't look at me! I'm all out of ideas," there was no way that Sam was out of ideas.

"This is coming from the girl that tricked a medieval prince in the Ghost Zone into letting her go." Apparently Tucker was thinking the same thing I was.

"That would have worked better if you two hadn't came barging in," Sam huffed. After that I just put my head on the table waiting for something to happen. Then I looked over and noticed that today we had gotten Jell-O as a dessert, the odd thing was that it was blue, and smelled like Clorox. Did the cafeteria want to kill us with this gelatin mass of cleaning products? Did the school board approve of this? On a better note, I wonder what would happen if I fed it to Vlad?

_"Sir Phantom!"_ what in the world? That almost sounded like Dora.

_"Sir Phantom, I need to talk to you! It's about Danni, your clone!"_ Now I knew that it was Dora.

"Guys, Dora is here and she needs to talk to me about Danni, can you cover for me for a little bit?" Dora sounded like something was wrong, but how did Dora know anything about Danni?

"Sure, tell us what happens when you get back." Sam whispered. After that I just got up and left, hoping Dora would follow me out to an ally or something so we wouldn't be overheard.

When we finally cleared school grounds I changed into Phantom signaling to Dora that the coast was clear and we could talk.

"Sir Phantom, Danni is sick! We aren't sure with what or how she even got sick, but if this continues she might die! When we found that this was the case I came to find you immediately." Danni was sick? How did she get sick? I have never heard of viruses in the Ghost Zone.

"Dora, I'm going to come back with you, but first I need to tell Sam and Tucker about where I am going to be so if anything happens they can bail me out. Ok?" I couldn't think straight, the last time I had seen Danni she was happy, healthy, and stabilized; so what happened?

"Of course, I will follow you invisibly so that the second you are done we can leave." I immediately turned invisible without answering her and sped off in the direction of Casper High. Lucky for me Sam and Tucker were in the same class so it only took a second and then I found myself flying through the Ghost Zone with Dora going to see my clone who I had come to think of as a cousin, or at the least a very good friend.

When we finally got to Dora's realm, I was guided to where Danni was. When I looked into the room I saw beautiful tapestries, a huge fireplace, and an enormous bed with a tiny figure in it that I could just barely hear breathing. I flew to her bed side and started to call her name,

"Danni, Danni, can you hear me? I'm so sorry I wasn't here faster, if I would have known I would have been here in a heart beat," I whispered. Then Danni stirred a little and opened her eyes, she looked so pale, even for a half ghost. She looked so happy to see me, but she was so weak all she could do was smile up at me.

"Hey Danni, I'm here. Why did you have to get sick on me huh?" I told her with a smile. Then Danni replied,

"You know, I gotta keep you on your toes," I smiled at that; she was still her old self.

Clockworks POV

"That hurts Dianne," I said softly.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you would stop moving," Dianne said just as softly. "If you would have just done more dodging and less fighting you wouldn't have this many injuries, you really should know better; I mean you _are_ the time keeper. You should have seen this coming." Dianne was referring to my fight with Danny's future self, Dan.

"Dianne, you know why I had to fight," I told her.

"But you couldn't even let us in on the action!" the Grim Reaper was as blunt as always, the only reason he was upset was that I hadn't told them when I would be fighting Dan. "As a bag of bones I would like to inform you that I would love to do something other than bring souls to the Ghost Zone! While you were having fun, I had to escort a new ghost into the Ghost Zone, and what's worse is that she didn't shut up! She talked the entire damn time! She started talking when I retrieved her soul and she still hadn't closed her mouth after I had gotten back to the ghost zone!"

"I am sorry Reaper, I could have no one help me, the prophecy has been set in motion and I am not going to mess anything up." What the other two elders didn't know was that if anything in this prophecy didn't go exactly as planed, the future and everything that we know would be destroyed.

After Dan had "kicked my ass" as Reaper so eloquently stated when he first saw my condition, Dianne started to patch me back up. Ghosts usually don't bleed when they get hurt, we usually get a sore spot for a few days; unless of course if you were attacked with a ghost blade; that is a different song and tune. Ghost blades are made by ghosts, to kill or injure other ghosts, the closest humans have ever gotten to creating a _true_ ghost blade was the Fenton Slayer I do believe. Maddie still can't get it to work right, and she never will; only a ghost may wield a ghost blade.

The mechanics behind a ghost blade really aren't complicated, they are just very _specific_. Only certain ghosts can control ghost blades, Skulker for example, he has thousands of sharp, deadly objects in his "hunting" equipment, but never once has Skulker, _without _the ecto-skeleton, touched one of his own blades. The ecto-skeleton was originally built so that Skulker could handle the blades without being "killed" so to speak, but the plans for the suit eventually evolved into hunting equipment and so on and so forth. The point is, that only very, _very_ powerful ghosts can handle a ghost blade, this is because the blade is designed to absorb enough energy from the person wielding it so that the blade itself will become a ghost, to a certain extent. Most ghosts don't have that much power to give to a weapon and still be in existence themselves. So most ghosts don't own ghost blades or if they do, they make sure there is plenty of covering between the blade and the skin.

What happened at my lair was that I, in fact, own a ghost blade, and Dan found it. What I did not know was that because I waited too long I evoked a different version of the prophecy giving Dan the exact amount of time he needed to build up enough of his power to wield a ghost blade. This is why at the moment Dianne is literally "patching me up".

**I'm very sorry, but from now on I am going to do shorter chapters. They are going to come out quicker than they have been because I'll start writing it and I have to stop and then I don't think something is right so I change it and that messes up every thing else, so on and so forth. I would also like to apologize for getting this chapter out so late. First I got sick, then I had homework overload, after that I found out that because I got sick I missed too many days so I had to take almost all of my finals so I was cramming for those, then I actually finished taking all of my finals today and I got a 92 on my Spanish final. (I was the only person in my class to get an A! happy dance) But as of now I am on summer vacation and updates should be coming out faster, thank every one soooooo much for putting up with me and my weird updating! **


	9. Didn't see that comming

I am sooooo sorry; I thought I would have more time to write during the summer

**I am sooooo sorry; I thought I would have more time to write during the summer! I was wrong, so very wrong. But I hope everyone will forgive me! My E-net is acting really weird right now so I have no idea when this chapter will be up. Sorry! **

Vlad's POV

"Hey V-Man, Maddie just made some fudge! Do you want some?" The large buffoon in the orange jump suit not only was under the delusion that we are friends, but he won't leave me alone! Ever since Daniel and Jasmine had left for school, the large ape had insisted on "catching up on old times." All I could remember from the 'old times' was when he put me in the hospital with ecto-acne. What wonderful memories.

"No time Jack! We just got a call, there's a ghost attack down town! We have to get over there fast!" My angel, if only you had chosen me! "I'm sorry Vlad, we have to go."

"I understand completely. I'll tell Daniel and Jasmine where you are." That was all Maddie needed to leave me in the Fenton house hold. What I really wanted to do was tell Jack to get the ghost and Maddie to stay with me. But heaven knows that wouldn't fit in with my plans.

I knew that Maddie was suspicious of Daniel and the ghost boy, even though she has come to the wrong conclusion, I can show her the truth, and all I need is to pull a few strings. When Daniel gets home from school all I have to do is get him to fight me, not like that will be hard, and then I just have to pull his strings until I get him to where I have planed the ghost attack that his parents are at. From there on, things will only get better for me.

Danny's POV

I am exhausted. Five minuets after I got to see Danni, she passed out; naturally I started to freak out and screamed for Dora to come help. Then there was this really eerie glow all around Danni and my ghost sense started to go off like crazy. Then I tried to get to Danni but Dora held me back and told me that she was turning into a ghost and everything was fine. At first I thought she was insane, Danni was already a ghost. After I not so calmly explained that to her Dora explained to me that when a person dies, their soul takes on a glow as there existence switches from a physical carbon based body to an ectoplasmic one.

Right after Dora had finished explaining that to me Danni had woken up, and when we found that Danni could no longer go to her human form it just proved Dora's point. After goodbyes and 'well wishes' I was headed home trying to think up an excuse I could use so that my parents wouldn't absolutely kill me for skipping lancers after school study session.

In the ghost Zone, time didn't matter (except with Clockwork) so it was of no use for anyone to own a _working_ clock; that included Dora. Sure they had clocks in the Ghost Zone, but none of them worked. So when I looked at my watch, which did work, I found out that it was 3:37 and flying top speed, it would take me at least twenty minuets to get to the Fenton portal. I was screwed.

Jazz's POV

"Jazz! Wait up!" Sam waited after school 'till after I finished with my student council?

"What's up Sam?" Ever since Danny went on that fishing trip with Dad and Ember, Spectra, and Kitty tried to take over the world, Sam and I had gotten along a lot better.

"Danny was called into the Ghost Zone and he hasn't come back yet, so he needs you to make something up to tell to your parents so he won't get in trouble for missing Lancers study session; do you have any ideas?" Great, Danny was in the Ghost Zone and I had to make something up when Mom barely trusts me to tell the truth when it comes to Danny, this should be easy.

"I think they'll buy it if I tell them that he started to feel bad, but he better get his but back soon. And speaking of that I have to get home now, sorry Sam!" All I saw was Sam waving goodbye before I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road to try to get home before they started to use the RV to try and find Danny.

Oh no. The RV was gone. There was either a ghost attack or they were looking for Danny. Great, now I have some major damage control; I guess I will finally get to use the Fenton Walkie-Talkies. That's weird, the door is unlocked, oh well I guess Mr. Masters is still here.

"Hello Jasmine." Speak of the Devil and he shall come.

"Hi Mr. Masters, I'm just going to call my parents and see where they are." Even though I said it with a smile I really just wanted to run.

"Oh don't worry my dear, they went to a ghost attack," when ever Mr. Masters said 'don't worry' that's a cause for panic, "I actually wanted to talk to you." Damn it! Please just leave me and my family alone!

"Oh, about what?"

"I know that Daniel has clued you in about he and I being half ghost. I just wanted to clarify a few things." Just as he said that he transformed into Plasimus.

"How are the ghost alarms not going off? What did you do!?" There were supposed to be guns blazing and sirens blaring! Not silence!

"While I was in my human form I got Maddie to explain to me how they worked, so when they answered the ghost attack I set up I could disable all of the systems. Ingenious, I know." This can't turn out well.

Vlad's POV

This is not how I originally planed it, Jasmine just let it slip that Daniel was in the Ghost Zone, this could be a problem. Daniel needed to be in this plane of existence for my plans to work! Wait a second, that's my ghost sense! Even though my ghost sense was not as visible as Daniel's it didn't mean I didn't have one, and at the present it was going off.

It didn't feel like Skulker or any of my minions, it felt like…Daniel! Things could still work out to my advantage if I play my cards right, all I need is for the girl to scream and young Daniel to hear it.

"So Jasmine, your brother isn't here?" I hate to use her for bait, but Daniel comes first.

"Wrong!" BAM! Well at least I didn't have to make Jasmine scream to get Daniel to start a fight with me.

"So Danny, you've finally chosen to come back! Wonderful, now we can discuss your future!" I sent a few ecto blasts toward him, none hit, but they did get the point across that Daniel needed to decide whether he wanted Jasmine involved in the fight or not. Just then Daniel flew out the front door and up into the sky, obviously telling me that we would continue up there, perfect.

As we continued to fight it became easier and easier to herd Daniel into the area where his parents were currently fighting Ember, Skulker, and Spectra. Once I could get him where his parents were the stakes would become much higher.

Clockwork's POV

"Tick-tock, it's almost time to go, how do you feel?" Dianne didn't want me to go to the real world even though I had to, she kept on insisting that she or grim could do it; but even though I would have loved to take her up on that I offer I knew I couldn't.

"I'm fine Dianne," I said with a smile, ever since I had my fight with Dan, my injuries were almost completely healed, I would have a few more scars to add to my collection, but now all they were was sore.

"I just don't want you going any where with Dan on the loose! Much less since he has that ghost blade! Don't you remember how you got that particular ghost blade? It was Ashera's! Remember, the ghost that originally ruled the ghost zone that was twenty times more powerful than Pariah! That's the Ghost Blade that Dan stole! Ashera slaughtered millions of ghosts with that thing, she even was said that she made that blade with her own two hands, and now it's in the hands of evil! I know that sounds really corny, but it is!" Dianne was right to be worried that Dan had The Ghost Queen's blade with him, the thing was _powerful_. I knew Dan was going to take a blade I just didn't know he was going to take _that_ blade, I thought for sure that he was going to take the one that belonged to me seeing as it was the closest around and the least guarded, but no, things are never easy.

"I know Dianne, but I have to do this, if Danny sees you, he will just attack, if he sees me, he'll assume that I am helping." I would eventually be helping him, just not in the way he thinks.

"Tick-tock, you're using the trust he has in you to out him to his family! That's so cruel! You know that he'll find out, and then he'll never trust you again and…" Dianne trailed off finally realizing why I had to be the one to out Danny, because he trusted me enough to get close and he wouldn't think twice about what I would do assuming that it has to happen. This gives me all kinds of openings to betray him and he wouldn't stop me, thus making me the perfect candidate for the job. "Will he ever forgive you Tick-tock?"

"I'm not sure, it depends on which route the prophecy takes, but I sure hope so Dianne, I sure hope so."

Maddie's POV

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU ECTOPLASMIC SCUM!" there are three ghosts all ready to kill us, and all we have left in the way of weapons are ghost bombs, we have plenty of trapping equipment, but you have to get very close to the ghost to use it. So it helps if the ghost isn't firing ecto-blasts at every chance. So far the ghost bombs are causing a great distraction, seeing as they were designed to make it to where if a ghost steps in it they can't see but normal humans are fine.

BOOM!

I looked out, and when the smoke cleared there was the Wisconsin Ghost and Danny Phantom face-to-face ready to kill each other. What the Wisconsin Ghost didn't know is that he would get Danny Phantom _after_ Madeline Fenton was done with him.

Danny's POV

That bastard is going down! It's one thing if he bullies me; it's another when Jazz is involved!

"Oh Daniel, so inexperienced, that could change you know; you only have to do one little thin." Like hell I would renounce my father, much less for him!

BOOM!

"I get him first, Wisconsin Ghost!" Oh no, when did Mom get here? Ouch!! This can't be happening; my own mother probably just dislodged my shoulder blade with a Fenton Ecto-blast!

Clockwork's POV

Good, Daniel is fighting with Maddie right on time. That means as of right now, everything should go smoothly; or at least as smoothly as being betrayed can be.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?" Right on time Daniel, as long as Vlad keeps your parents distracted for the next five minuets, everything will be fine.

"Sorry Danny," I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I couldn't resist just letting him know that I didn't want to do it.

"Sorry? What do you- AAAHHHHHHH!" Tears stung my eyes when I had to stab Daniel with Skulkers new invention, it was a long metal pole that when made contact with a ghost would send a strong enough electric charge that the victim could not escape. I had to get Danny weak enough to be captured by his parents without him passing out; and this was the only way to do it.

After Danny screamed it called attention to us, which meant that I had to leave before anyone else saw me. My last sight of Danny was him lying on the ground singed, looking up at me and pleading with me to tell him why I did it, I couldn't answer him. When I went through my Ghost Portal I flew top speed trying to run away from what I did, and tried to block out what would happen to Danny if anything went wrong.

Danny's POV

Why Clockwork? I thought we were friends, why would he do this to me?

"There you are Ghost Boy!" I can't get away! Oh no, and that's Mom! She's always saying how she wants to dissect the ghost boy; and since she thinks I've been beating up myself in human form, I am in for it.

"GOTCHA!" Shit, shit, shit! Mom got me in the Fenton Ghost holder! I can't even phase out of this thing!

"It is pretty impressive, isn't it Ghost Boy, the sphere you are trapped in is pure ecto-energy strong enough to encase what ever ghost gets close to it; you can't phase, or blast through it. In other words, it's ghost proof." Mom sounded super proud of herself. "But on to other matters, WHERE'S THE WISCONSIN GHOST?" Mom was super mad, and I had to deal with her, great.

"I don't know! We're not friends!" I wanted to give her what she wanted so I could hurry up and get home before they did.

"Well then, well just run some tests on you, and then we might let you go." This is bad.

Vlad's POV

The boy left in the middle of our fight! This did _not_ go the way I planned it. Daniel was not supposed to leave when he saw his parents!

CRASH!

"HELP ME!" That sounded exactly like Daniel. It came from the lab, what in the world is Daniel doing down in the _ghost exterminating_ lab?

"NO MERCY GHOST BOY!! WHERE'S DANNY? NO ONE HAS SEEN HIM AND HE DISAPEARED IN THE MIDDLE OF SCHOOL! WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?!" That was Maddie! That means they caught Daniel in ghost form!

"Come on Mr. Masters, we gotta get Danny out of there!" When did Jasmine get here? Oh well it doesn't matter, the girl is right we have to get Daniel away from his parents.

When Jasmine and I started to descend the stair case, we began to hear terrible screams, all coming from the same source, Daniel. When we finally saw what was happening, I was frozen; Daniel was strapped to what looked like a hospital table with all this machinery hooked up to him, if I wasn't seeing it with my own to eyes I wouldn't have believed it. This was some kind of ghost torture device, and Maddie was relentless.

"MOM STOP!" the fact that Jasmine could speak, much less be heard over Daniels screams was amazing, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! PLEASE STOP!" Jasmine ran to her mothers' side trying to turn off the machine while Jack and Maddie both were trying to tell her that he had abducted Daniel and was holding him hostage somewhere, while trying to keep the machine running. I was shocked, I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing; Daniel was trapped screaming himself hoarse while begging for someone to turn it off, while Jasmine had tears pouring down her face from hearing her little brother begging her to help him and she could do nothing. Jack and Maddie both were so confused as to why their daughter would care more about a ghost then her brother, but they were still succeeding in keeping the machine on, even with Jasmine trying desperately to turn it off.

"MOM THAT'S DANNY! HE'S HALF GHOST! PLEASE, JUST TURN IT OFF! IT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER, PLEASE! IT'S YOUR SON! PLEASE!" Just then, Daniel couldn't hold his ghost form any more, and as he transformed back into his human half, all his parents could do was stare open-mouthed at their passed out son, trapped on a hospital bed.

Jasmine had finally figured out how to turn the machine off and was undoing the binding that held him to the bed as fast as she could, their parents were awestruck. Jack was just standing there shaking not sure what to do. Maddie was on her knees with her hand covering her mouth, tears becoming permanent rivers on her face. But worst of all, Daniel's secret was reveled.

Jazz's POV

I should have stopped him before he ever even started to fight with Plasimus! Then we wouldn't be in this mess! I can't believe this, my parents didn't just torture my little brother, it didn't happen! Please someone tell me this is a huge mistake!

My fingers were blurs across my vision as I was trying to untie Danny from his prison. This is not how Mom and Dad were supposed to find out, it was supposed to be a calm talk, not a torture session! Oh God!! My little brother was tortured by his own parents! I couldn't even help him! Oh my God, he's starting to wake up!

"Jazz?" I couldn't help it, I started balling. Suddenly I felt Mom and Dad come up behind me, I didn't care though; all I was focused on was Danny.

"You didn't know, it's not your fault, I'm sorry." That's all Danny said before passing out again, this time he probably wouldn't wake up for a few hours.

"_**How sentimental, of course, I should expect something like that when it comes to my past self."**_ God help us.

**That's the end of the chapter!! What do you think? Danny's parents finally know that Danny is half ghost, Dan is at the Fenton's, and Plasimus fits in somewhere! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I should have it out a **_**lot **_**faster than I got this one out. But yeh, **_**please **_**review!! I was sooooo sad last chapter because I only got like two reviews!! So please, I beg of you, REVIEW! BTW, this is the longest chapter! :D**

**Click the button people! :D**


	10. battle!

Danny's POV

Danny's POV

I need to tell Mom to get me a new mattress, this one sucks. It's hard, and it has a bunch of things sticking out of it, one in particular is getting on my nerves, maybe if I roll a little bit to the left; that's weird, it feels like I'm attached to this mattress. My eyes shot open and all I found was darkness, and the fact that I was tied to a pole.

_"You've finally woken up, I was close to thinking that our parents had finished off what ever life you have left."_ Dan! What in the world is going on! First Clockwork hands me to my parents, and now Dan has me tied to a pole!

"What do you want Dan? I've beaten you once, I can do it again!" Big words for being tied to a pole, but I was mad.

_"Oh, you'll see soon enough Danny."_ Just the way he said that made me think I was in for a world of pain. _"You know, to tell you the truth, I didn't think that I would be able to get back into the human world after Clockwork took me to his domain."_

"What are you talking about Dan? All you would have to do is use the ghost portal in my, our, house!" Dan was off his rocker, plenty of ghosts got through the Ghost Portal without me knowing.

_"So Clockwork hasn't told you yet," _the look of confusion on my face, I'm sure told him to continue. _"Every portal has a power limit; ever wonder why Clockwork never uses your portal? He can't, he's too powerful, every portal has a limit to the power it can let in, and out. My power level has gotten so high from being in the thermos that I wasn't sure how to get out."_

"Why would being in the thermos make any difference in your power level?" I didn't know what to believe.

_"The fact that I was in a thermos made no difference, it was that I didn't use any of my power, causing it to store up making my power level rise significantly. Which was good and bad news, my power level is twice what it was when I fought you before, and that also means that there were no portals powerful enough to let me pass through them."_

"Then how in the hell did you get out!" he was batting around the bush, and I knew it.

_"I used the All Ghost Portal, it was created so that all ghosts, no matter how powerful, could pass through it; but when some of the more powerful ghosts came into the human world they created quite a mess. After that Clockwork and the other two elders sealed the portal, but when I stumbled across it by accident, and found that it was operational, I came back to finish what I started. Speaking of which, I have a city to destroy and you are going to have a front row seat."_

Jazz POV

Danny has been missing for two days now, the "incident" that happened right before Dan kidnapped Danny is far from being forgotten. Despite what they did to Danny was horrible, they actually got some useful information out of it, his ectoplasmic signature. We put it into the "Boo-Merang" and it was supposed to intensify the sensitivity of it to make finding Danny easier. So far nothing has helped, it's like his signature is blocked by something. Just then, Mom broke the silence.

"Jazz! Danny is on T.V. as a hostage!" I looked over and I saw Danny, in his ghost form, suspended in air by some kind of ecto-energy, probably coming from Dan who was near by torching the city, forcing Danny to watch.

"We've got to go get him! Come on, get in the van, I'll drive you two aim the guns!" There were no questions asked, just three people running to save public enemy number one.

Danny's POV

If I could just get out of this binding, I could do something! This is so frustrating!

_"You think this is hard to watch, it would have been even better if I wouldn't have lost that Ghost Blade when I came through the portal, but I can't have everything my way."_

"Excuse me, but I am the only one allowed to torture Daniel, physically and mentally." No. way.

_"Hey Cheese Head, I was wondering when you would show up!"_ Oh great, my worst enemy is defending me against my other worst enemy, someone should get this on tape. Oh wait there is the news crew; I'll just borrow it from them.

"Now don't start the party without us!" No way, Jazz was not only participating in ghost hunting events, she was driving the R.V. and using the speaker system, go sis! While Mom and Dad were trying to shoot Dan down, Vlad was trying to get me out of my restraints.

"Daniel, what kind of power is he using?!"

"I don't know! I don't have half his powers yet!"

"Well I can't get this undone unless I know what he is using!"

"Well I am sorry I'm not an expert on my powers!"

"BOOM!" When Vlad and I looked over, the R.V. was in flames. I caught sight of Mom, Dad, and Jazz a few feet away, one more blast like the one Dan let loose and we were all done for.

_"Why don't you save them? Oh right, you can't,"_ just then, the restraints disappeared, _"I'm letting you go, but only to show you how much I've destroyed everything you love, eventually you will see things my way; but until then, try to save this shit of a town."_ After that all I remember is a green ecto-blast heading my way, then I blank.

PAGE BREAK

"Danny?" That sounded a lot like Jazz, but my head was pounding, this was the second time today.

"What happened? I feel like some one ran me through seven brick buildings." For some reason Jazz frowned,

"How did you know? Weren't you knocked out cold?" she had never been through a brick wall before.

"When you get thrown through as many buildings as I do, you get it to an exact science." When I tried to get up, my previous statement was confirmed, there were holes in the walls of seven brick houses. Then Mom piped up,

"Don't move Danny, you could undo all of the medical work your sister and I have done. Heaven knows that I don't want to stop any more bleeding."

"Actually Maddie, he should be fine right now, just a major head ache; only the bigger wounds haven't healed yet. Am I right my boy?" Great, Vlad was still here.

"Yeh, I'm fine." Even though I hated to agree with Vlad, he was right, all I had left to heal was a bump on the back of my head and a few scratches, and of course the head ache.

"That's the Fenton spirit Danny!" So that's where Dad was; working on the RV that now looks like toast. "Every one knows, Fenton's are the fastest healers around! But really Danny, you need a little more R and R before you can get up and move around."

"Actually Jack," Vlad cut in, "Danny really is fine, it's part of the whole being half ghost thing."

"I'm not convinced," Mom always was the skeptical one, "lift up your shirt honey, I want to make sure your ok." I guess I should have seen this coming, I never exactly told anyone how fast I heal, so I lifted up my shirt and Mom took off the bandages and she was very surprised to see what once was probably a _very_ nasty gash, turned into what was a little worse than a scrape.

"An hour ago I couldn't get it to stop bleeding!" Mom really sounded surprised, but we had bigger things to think about, like how to stop Dan. And where in the world are Sam and Tucker!

"Where are Sam and Tucker?!"

"Honey, don't worry they are helping people to the safe shelters, they were here about ten minuets ago, but there parents wouldn't let them stay any longer." All I cared about was that they were safe, but then what was going on with Dan, and-

"_Danny, get control of your thoughts!"_ great, now Vlad is using that ghost's only connection to talk to me in my mind, perfect.

_"Fine they are in control, now what are we supposed to do about Dan?" _If he was going to stay, he was going to help.

_"'WE' Daniel, I do believe that you vowed to never work with me," _he was being a smart ass.

_"If you remember VLAD, I said I'd never work FOR you."_

_"Of course Daniel, of course."_

"What are you two talking about?" Jazz shouted,

"Nothing"

"Nothing" Vlad and I said at the same time.

"Well what are you going to do about Dan?" What were we going to do about Dan? Wait a second, the _portal_.

"We are going to look around the portal," When Dan was telling me how he got out, he told me he dropped a ghost blade, what ever that was, somewhere around the portal; all I have to do is find it and use it against him, he wouldn't have mentioned it if it didn't matter!

"Daniel, we are looking around what?" Oh right, none of them had heard the conversation. I quickly put my hand on Vlad and sent him my memory of the event and as it played through his head, you see him figure out my plan, step by step. Then Dad piped up,

"All right Danny, where is this portal?"

"You guys can't come!" I was horrified that they would even think of coming, if Dan came through that thing who knows what else could!

"I agree with Daniel on this one, this portal will let any ghost go through it! Who knows what kind of evil thing could come out while we are there!?"

"Exactly! That is why we are coming with you!" Mom just didn't get it, "We are professional ghost hunters, and we can handle it!"

"Madeline, how would you defend yourselves? Because Daniel and I will have trouble enough with the portal it self and we will not be able to help should anything come out and try to attack you." Vlad had a point, if one of us went into the ghost zone we would both have to go, and that left Mom, Dad, and Jazz unprotected.

"We have ghost wepons, I'll have you know!"

"Where are these wepons coming from Madeline?"

"The RV, we programmed it with thousands of wepons." Right then the RV's tires fell off and a few sparks flew from the dash board. Vlad just gave her a raised eyebrow look that said, 'are you serious' and that's all it took.

"Mom, even though I hate to agree with Vlad, the RV is trashed." I really did hate to agree with Vlad, but I really didn't want anyone but Vlad and I there, the only reason Vlad would come is because he has ghost powers and I couldn't stop him if I wanted to. "Go help Sam and Tucker with getting every one to safety until we get back." She wasn't happy with the decision, but she knew that she couldn't help us.

"Ok, we'll be waiting for you Danny, The shelter is beneath the Manson's home, apparently who ever had their mansion first was terrified of the end of the world, and they have been keeping it as a storage room. Just knock four times on the basement door." With that they were off.

"Well then Daniel, are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be; where is the portal anyway?" Apparently I had forgotten that little part of my plan, I had no idea where the portal was.

"Well Daniel, do know of any this recently being destroyed on accident? Probbly the size of a small house, or it could be larger." I don't really recall anything like that, I've been so busy with school and getting Vlad out of my house that I didn't even notice anything else. Like when that reporter was talking about when that old house was knocked down by accident, all I could think about was how that could ever relate to ghosts. Oh.

"Yeh, there was an old house that got knocked down by accident, but no one cared because no one lived there."

"Where is it Daniel?"

"It's on the out skirts of Amity."

"Well, I think we've found our portal."

Sorry it took sooo long! My beta has dropped off the face of the planet so I am just going to post this chapter as-is; sorry in advance about grammar and spelling!! Please review!! :D


End file.
